


pretty boy (please, sir)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Soft Dom Jaehyun, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, taeyong is a slight masochist, that's oddly specific, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which jaehyun is a chaebol who is just so.very.bored.





	1. the party

**Author's Note:**

> the longest thing i've ever written and it's smut
> 
> remember to always practice safe sex, kids! don't have sex in some nasty ass bathroom, too.

taeyong looks around listlessly, hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed the scene before him.

it was some rich kid’s birthday, a chaebol two years younger than him. a businessman by the surname of jung had hired him, but taeyong hadn’t paid attention to all the details. it wasn’t in the job description anyway; all he needed to do was guard the party against any threat.

the party had just started, some boring white-collar affair with snooty businessmen and wealthy housewives with nothing better to do. taeyong possibly couldn’t see how one would try to break in when there wasn’t anything to break in _for_.

“ugh, all the fun only starts after midnight,” a boy, probably a friend of said chaebol groans as he passes taeyong. the two other boys next to him purse their lips in agreement, eyes barely flickering to him.

taeyong braces himself for a long night.

 

* * *

 

jaehyun feels like he could probably cry with boredom right now.

if it were up to him, his party would have a pool, good alcohol and some strippers, preferably male, but here he was, adhering to his father’s wishes like a _good son,_ at this sorry excuse of a twenty-second birthday party with mouldy old men who were looking to snap up business ties.

the pains of keeping face.

he sips from his flute of champagne distastefully, wishing for some other drink other than the watered down piss he’s having. one that burned going down.

his eyes comb the crowd slowly, lazily, searching for something amusing to do.

and _oh, who’s that he sees?_

he’s definitely found something to _do_.

his eyes trail down a slender waist and quite a nice ass. he catches sight of dark auburn hair, eyes outlined with eyeshadow and kohl, and the sharpest jawline he’s ever seen.

he’d like to see that makeup all smeared.

 

* * *

 

jaehyun gestures for a waiter to take his glass, smoothly making his way to the young man of his fancy.

“jaehyun! happy birthday, man! god, is it good to see you!” a voice calls out and jaehyun grits his teeth. he finds a arm slung over his shoulder and mutters, “not the time, sicheng.” he’s glad, of course, to see his best friend, dong sicheng, in south korea for once, but the call of a possible quickie is far too strong.

“why?” sicheng arches a gracefully groomed eyebrow. “has my title of best friend been, _god fobid_ , replaced?” jaehyun scowls, but sicheng only laughs, waving his hand. “i’m only joking, jesus. go get that booty.”

“how’d you kn—” jaehyun starts, but is interrupted by sicheng. “dude. you have bedroom eyes right now. i’d know.”

sicheng pats his ass. “i’m going to find yuta. you’ll find me in the penthouse tonight!”

jaehyun rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

 

taeyong takes it badly when he sees a man approaching him.

his mind runs a hundred different scenarios as in how badly this could go. did he do something wrong? what did he do wrong? oh god, he probably did something wrong.

“hello there, pretty boy,” the man purrs. taeyong exhales. he hadn’t done anything wrong after all, thank the heavens.

still, this is a problem in itself.

“i’m working here, as you can see, sir,” he frowns disapprovingly, tapping at his earpiece. the man quirks his eyebrow. “you’re a guard? I thought you weren’t supposed to look so—” he gestures at taeyong. “— _unprofessional_.”

taeyong crosses his arms, miffed that the man had the audacity to call him unprofessional. he _had_ refused to sleep with him after all.

“my agency is less strict than others. besides, we common folk have to keep up with you upper echelons,” taeyong sniffs. the man actually, honest to god, _snorts_. “you are _way_ higher than those botox pumped old sags, even without all the makeup.”

taeyong tries to tamp down the blush he knows is rising on his cheeks. “are you flirting with me?” he demands. the man smiles, raising his palms. “just stating the truth, pretty boy.”

“what are you smiling for?” taeyong blushes even more. oh god, he’s going to lose his job if this keeps up.

the man’s smile grows. “you’re _pouting_ , oh my god. you’re the cutest thing i’ve ever seen.”

taeyong screeches, face tomato red. “stop! i’m on the job!”

“i could give you a better one,” the man croons. “my personal bodyguard? no, wait—”

taeyong raises his eyebrow, intrigued.

“— _professional cock warmer._ ”

taeyong squawks indigantly.

“come on, pretty boy. just one time?” the man grins. “or i could just make your boss fire you. wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“this is blackmail,” taeyong says, indignantly.

“yes or no? keep your job, or get fired? it’s simple, love,” the man croons.

 

* * *

 

“but sir—” the meek lamb in his hands stuttered, looking around as he was manhandled into a stall of a bathroom two floors down the floor of the party. "fuckin’ hell guard, do you want your pay cut off?" jaehyun growled.

“no!” he exclaimed.

“then _suck_ ,” jaehyun smiles, a little mean upturn of the lips. he sees the guard’s eyes dart down to the tent in his pants, then up again, blinking nervously.

“on one condition,” he says, voice a little choked up. “name it,” jaehyun answers, impatiently tapping his fingers against the wall. “if i do get fired—please, _please_ don’t let me be jobless,” he pleads.

jaehyun blinks. “of course, love.”

that easy a blowjob from the prettiest boy he’s ever seen? he’ll take it.

“come here, pretty boy,” jaehyun murmurs, voice dropping an octave as he sees the fright in the man’s eyes. he takes his chin with long fingers, pressing their lips together. he kisses him like a thirsty man, drinking slowly from the well of the other’s lips.

they move to the toliet, jaehyun sitting down and guiding the man down on his lap. jaehyun’s hands wander, trailing down, down, to his hips, finally resting them on his ass. the man whimpers, throwing his hands around jaehyun’s neck, gripping his shirt. he’s probably leaving wrinkles on the immaculately pressed fabric, but jaehyun can’t find it in himself to care.

he squeezes the man’s ass, earning him a surprised squeak. they separate, a lull in the foreplay. both of them pant lightly. “what—what was that for?” the guard demands after a while.

he looks so innocent, face flushed a pretty pink, pupils blown wide and swollen lips cocked into a pout. the fright in his eyes is gone, in its place lust. jaehyun closes the distance between them again, nipping at the man’s earlobe.

“you had a nice ass,” jaehyun supplies, voice husky in comparison. “come on,” he urges, lifting the man off his lap. he pushes the man’s red bangs off his forehead, other hand fumbling with his belt.

“i can help with that,” the guard says, kneeling and smiling angelically while he coaxes the belt and finally the zipper open. jaehyun catches him licking his lips at the sight of his cock springing open as he pulls down his briefs.

“hello there, pretty,” the man parrots jaehyun’s words. jaehyun huffs out a laugh, leaning down to kiss the man. “i just might like you by the end of the night, pretty boy,” he says into the kiss. “go on, sir,” the guard grins.

“keep calling me that, yeah, pretty?” jaehyun groans as he comes back up. “yes, sir,” the man says eagerly. “can i—” he eyes jaehyun’s hard length. “can i please, sir?”

“what a good boy,” jaehyun croons. “go on, love. take what you want.”

the man smiles, and jaehyun’s throat goes dry because how can someone be this happy performing fellatio? he’s about to go in when—

“wait, wait—what’s your name, pretty?” jaehyun asks, taking his face with a hand yet again. “taeyong. lee taeyong,” the guard— _taeyong_ —says impatiently. “can i suck your dick now, sir?”

“yeah—yeah, go ahead,” jaehyun says, dizzily. how much cuter could he get? taeyong takes the head of his cock into his warm, wet mouth, mewling softly with pleasure. jaehyun inhales sharply through his nose as taeyong mouths kittenishly at the head, hands clenching at his sides.

taeyong takes him in deeper when he decides he wants more, making jaehyun grasp fistfuls of his cinnabar locks. taeyong sighs, head coming back up and tongue swirling along the length as he does so.

“ah—so good, pretty. how’d i get so lucky, huh?” jaehyun groans, eyes falling close. “keep—keep going, will you, pretty?”

taeyong complies, getting his dick in his mouth again, this time pushing down until the tip touches the back of his throat. “fuck, baby, you look so pretty,” jaehyun says, sounding strangled.

taeyong keens at the praise, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. “ah—fuck—taeyong, baby, don’t stop,” he curses. taeyong does as he says, bobbing his head up and down for good measure. jaehyun makes a sound in the back of his throat at how good it feels. after a while, he twists his hands in his hair, tugging a little to get taeyong off.

taeyong whines in confusion, grabbing his thighs wantonly. “can i fuck your mouth, pretty? you want that, don’t you? you just want to be used, right?” taeyong exhales, nodding eagerly, and jaehyun laughs. he can almost see what he’s thinking: _anything to get his dick in my mouth again._

“speak,” he commands. “i’m not doing anything without your verbal consent.” taeyong rolls his eyes. “yes, yes—whatever you want,” he says, voice half-gone.

“well, then,” jaehyun says. “you’re going to pay for that attitude.” he sees taeyong shivering at his tone, but eyes him impatiently anyway. jaehyun takes in the sight of taeyong, hair mussed up and eyes half-lidded, wondering if taeyong’s superior knows what he’s doing.

he grasps the redhead’s cheek, guiding his mouth back to his flushed dick. taeyong’s eyes flutter shut, and jaehyun wonders how much more _pretty_ he could get.

he taps his cock against taeyong’s reddened lips, slapping a little. taeyong’s eyes lazily fall open, surprised but still caught up in a lust-induced intoxication. “please, sir, want your cock in my mouth—want it so bad,” he breathes. “want you to fuck my mouth—want you to come on my face; in my mouth, sir—i’ll swallow.”

jaehyun groans lowly at the words. “yeah, baby? you’re that bad a slut? bet you’re gripping your little cock right now, huh?”

taeyong was, in fact, rutting into his pants, but jaehyun didn’t need to know that. the said man runs his thumb along his lower lip, bidding his mouth open in a silent command.

taeyong does as told, sighing in delight as he gets his prize—and punishment. jaehyun doesn’t pace himself, going in for the kill, thrusting into taeyong’s mouth without warning.

he gags in surprise at first, but takes it like a champ, relaxing his throat and slowly enjoying it, letting jaehyun do all the work.

jaehyun’s breathing grows erratic, abdomen tightening with pleasure as he has his way with taeyong. he’s got good stamina in bed, but seeing taeyong all pliant, letting himself be used, makes him feel like an inexperienced teenager finding his older brother’s porn stash once again.

with another one, two thrusts, he’s cumming, taeyong collecting it all in his mouth. he looks jaehyun in the eye as he swallows all of it, just like he promised.

“fuck,” jaehyun breathes after he’s caught his breath. “that was good.”

taeyong grins at him, not saying anything. his voice is probably gone, anyway. “wait, you need help, too,” jaehyun says, remembering about taeyong junior.

“well, ’bout that,” taeyong says, and jaehyun thinks he was right. he _did_ lose his voice. “you don’t need to worry about that.”

jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him. “what do you mean? of course you need to cum too.”

taeyong shifts around uncomfortably on the tiled floor.

“you see—”

jaehyun catches sight of a wet patch on taeyong’s dress pants. “you didn’t,” he crows in delight.

taeyong blushes red. “well i did. so what?”

“you’re so cute, oh my god.”

 

* * *

 

nakamoto yuta has seen a lot of things in life, but apparently there were still things he’s never seen.

such as his boyfriend’s best friend ringing the doorbell of their penthouse with a red-haired guard in tow, claiming to need some help from them.

“oh my god, jung jaehyun, you really got the ass,” cackles said boyfriend. the newcomer’s eyes snap up from the floor, widening in horror. “jung?” he puts his head in his hands. “i really am going to lose my job.”

“wait—” he says, looking up determinedly. “tell me you’re not the son of jung jaehwan.”

jaehyun winces under the man’s gaze. “i’m...the product of his...uh...tumbling in bed?” he offers.

“oh god,” the redhead moans. “i’m going to be fired and live the rest of my days homeless and starving.”

yuta watches amusedly from the bed. jaehyun had quite the interesting taste.


	2. the afterparty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc of the love "pretty boy"'s gotten, here's a second chapter in celebration!! thank you guys sm
> 
> p.s. always practise safe sex. wear a condom, unlike jaehyun boy here. stds are a thing

"lee taeyong."

taeyong winces as he hears his boss' booming voice call out his name.

"do you realise that you have almost ruined our reputation? intercourse with a client's son, and in a _washroom_ , no less," the aging man hisses. "we are a _guard_ service, lee taeyong. we do not offer prostitution."

taeyong bristles, but keeps silent. he wants to keep his job damnit.

"how would the press react if they saw one of south korea's best guards drop to his knees for a client? can you still be a guard if you don't act like one, taeyong-ssi?"

taeyong keeps his gaze focused on the ground as he mumbles a "no".

"i'm sorry to say that you will be dismissed from your duties from sm guard services," says taeyong's boss, though he doesn't sound very sorry. "you are no longer of need, though you've been very useful to us for the past five years. thank you very much."

taeyong blinks furiously to keep the tears from falling. "i understand, sir. i will see myself out now," he rushes out. he doesn't look back as he turns and walks out.

 

* * *

 

_**pretty boy** is calling_

"taeyong, baby, how did it go?" jaehyun says as he picks up his vibrating phone. when he hears only sniffles, he puts down his pen and swivels out of his chair.

"baby? what happened?" he asks worriedly. he starts pacing around his office, jumpy for answers.

finally, taeyong speaks.

"can—can i come o-o-over?" he blubbers. jaehyun hears another sniff. "i—i got f-fired," he adds in a smaller, choked off voice.

"oh, baby, of course. do you need me to send my driver?" jaehyun coos.

the things he does for him.

 

* * *

 

"hey, pretty boy," jaehyun croons as he sees taeyong enter. jaehyun's office still takes him by awe, with its expensive furniture and plush carpets. taeyong even swears it's the cleanest room he's been in, and coming from _him_ , that should account for something.

"i'm not very pretty right now," taeyong laughs brokenly. his eyes are hot and bloodshot, and his makeup, however light, must be ruined. he doesn't want to admit it, but losing his job is painful for him.

jaehyun only clucks his tongue. "nonsense. come here, pretty," he says, patting his lap.

taeyong complies gratefully, dropping into the welcome comfort. he curls into jaehyun, arms wrapping around the latter's middle and face tucked into his neck as he cries yet again.

"hey, hey, baby—don't cry," jaehyun murmurs soothingly into his hair. "you're going to be alright, okay? so stop crying." taeyong feels jaehyun lifting his face from its hiding spot and one of his hands brushing his matted hair from his forehead.

the next thing he knows, his face being peppered with kisses and jaehyun is lifting him from his lap, onto the table he must have cleared earlier.

"you—" kiss. "—are—" another kiss. "—the most—" another one. "—beautiful man alive," he finishes with one on taeyong's nose.

taeyong giggles. " _stop_ ," he complains, though he loves it. he knows jaehyun knows, too, so the latter doesn't stop, pecking him again and again on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead.

then jaehyun attacks his neck with a fervor, and taeyong can feel the air changing, heavy and catalysmic.

" _jaehyun_ —" he gasps, squirming as jaehyun's arms land on either side of him, caging him in effectively. "sir—"

his top is soon unbuttoned, belt and slacks undone and briefs pulled down as jaehyun's hands works quickly. taeyong makes a little noise as his erection springs free, slapping against his toned stomach and leaving behind a small dollop of precum.

"filthy," jaehyun comments as he steps back and takes in the sight. taeyong is sure he looks debauched, clothes half off and neck riddled with forming roses, red and purple and blue blossoms on a tan canvas.

taeyong whines as jaehyun orders him to turn around, leaking cock trapped between his torso and the mahogany desk. he feels his asscheeks spread open by warm hands and oh—

a calloused finger along his rim.

"now what do we have here?" jaehyun taunts as he feels the familiar texture of silicone nestled between taeyong's asscheeks. "sir—" taeyong groans in shame and maybe a little bit of lust. jaehyun only smiles and kisses his neck again, simultaneously pushing the plug deeper.

" _don't_ ," taeyong keens sharply. his hands grab onto the edge of the desk as jaehyun huffs out a mean laugh and twists the black plug dead on into his prostate. "manners, sweetheart."

"please, sir," taeyong gasps. "fuck me?" his cock has already started throbbing; he wonders how jaehyun is holding up.

"but i am, sweetheart," jaehyun hums into his neck, drawing the torture out a bit more. taeyong makes a frustrated sound, wriggling his hips a little. "with your cock, sir—please—can sir please fuck me with sir's big cock? wanna—wanna feel you in me, sir."

jaehyun groans at the filthy stream of words, and the plug is soon out of taeyong' ass and discarded somewhere. taeyong makes a sound of protest at the emptiness he suddenly feels, but is shut up when he feels something much more worth it.

"sir—" taeyong inhales sharply as jaehyun pulls him down into his lap. his cock, like taeyong remembers, is long and hard and _thick_ , splitting him open in all the good ways.

"you know how to ride, pretty? show me what those hips good for?" jaehyun says, voice a low growl by now. taeyong whimpers at the tone, nodding a bit and rising from jaehyun's lap, until only the tip is left and dropping back down onto his lap.

he gasps at the feeling of jaehyun's cock sliding between his slick asscheeks, wanting the same euphoria over and over again. it feels dirty, how he is almost fully undressed while jaehyun only has his cock out.

his hips rises and snaps down again and again, slowly building speed as he keeps riding. his ass stings a bit with how hard he's going onto jaehyun's dress pants, but he doesn't mind the pain.

he lives for it.

jaehyun places his hands on his waist to steady him, lest he hurt himself. taeyong pays no heed, chasing his own orgasm selfishly, hitting his prostate everytime, using jaehyun like a toy.

taeyong's thighs aches, but he can't stop, not when it feels so good and that familiar tightness is in his abdomen.

"come on, sweetheart, you can do it," jaehyun croons. taeyong sobs, finally reaching his peak and spilling all over his quaking thighs and jaehyun's lap.

the white contrasts beautifully against the black.

the tightening heat is maddening for jaehyun and his dick. his hands hook under taeyong's thighs, lifting him up on the table once more. "s-sir?"

this time it's jaehyun who works, but he doesn't mind, not when taeyong is making those beautiful noises and arching so prettily into him, even if the oversensitivity is too much. not when taeyong writhes and sobs and presses back looking for _more_ when jaehyun moves just right.

"ah—"jaehyun grunts as he reaches his final few thrusts. once, twice, and then he's seeing white, stilling and putting half his weight on taeyong.

"come on, pretty, let's get you cleaned up," he says, even though he's bone tired and feel like he could sleep easy for the rest of the day.

jaehyun goes through a half a pack of wet wipes, seeing as there was much more fluid than he expected, in much more places—even on the carpet.

"why is there so much?" he grouches as he bends over for the umpteeth time. "my back is killing me."

taeyong goes strangely silent, looking at somewhere else. jaehyun laughs silently; he really is cute. "what's wrong, pretty?"

"well, i—i may have came twice," taeyong says, face flushed red and hands fiddling with the hem of his discarded slacks.

"you really surprise me everytime, pretty," jaehyun chuckles. taeyong's hands come up to his face, the tips of his ears redder than before. jaehyun laughs, pushing his hands away gently and kissing taeyong again, though this time it's sweet and unhurried, like the first time they shared a kiss.

"i think any longer and i just might fall for you, pretty boy," jaehyun smiles gently when they separate.

"you mean to say you haven't?" taeyong says, acting hurt. the man in question rolls his eyes, leaning in again. "there goes my heart, pretty," he whispers.

 

* * *

 

"wait, why'd we suddenly have sex?" taeyong asks quzzically from his spot on the couch.

jaehyun smirks. "what did i promise, pretty? personal bodyguard and professional cockwarmer. you're hired."

**Author's Note:**

> ...apparently taeyong doesn't have an ass but idc
> 
> check my twt out @jhans_eggroll


End file.
